


Happy Valentines, Spaceman (nsfw)

by LoveisYonduBlue



Series: Vital NSFW Collection [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Coupons, F/M, Smut, Strip Tease, sweet yondu, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveisYonduBlue/pseuds/LoveisYonduBlue
Summary: [y/n] wants to celebrate Valentines Day. Yondu has no idea what it is, but he’s about to find out! Sweet and smutty. Requested by Jacalineiscomingforyou when I opened up requests on Tumblr. Takes place in the Vital Universe.





	Happy Valentines, Spaceman (nsfw)

You slip into the seat next to Yondu in the Mess; he’s looking through stacks of holopads as he munches on breakfast, searching for viable missions. You lean over and press a kiss against his scruff, and he turns to smile at you.

“Good morning, spaceman.”

“Mornin’, doll.” He passes a hand over your hair lovingly before going back to his holopads.

“So,” you begin, stirring your breakfast mash, “You know…it’s Valentines Day tomorrow on Terra.”

Yondu raises an eyebrow at you. “Wassat?”

“It’s a holiday. Peter never mentioned it?”

Yondu shakes his head.

“Well, I guess an eight-year-old boy couldn’t care less about a romantic holiday,” you laugh. “I mean, it’s pretty much just a ploy to buy flowers and chocolates and cards, but I still like it. It’s sweet.”

Yondu sets his holopad down and turns to you fully. “Romantic holiday?”

“Yeah. Couples go to dinner, or on a date, you know…” you tease a finger up his arm meaningfully, “Romantic stuff.”

“I don’t know if we got time to stop the ship on such short notice,” Yondu begins hesitantly, watching you carefully.

“Oh, Yondu,” you say with a laugh, patting his shoulder, “I wasn’t suggesting that. I was just thinking maybe we can spend some time together tomorrow evening if you’re available.”

“Oh. Well I think I could swing that,” he says, and kisses your cheek.

* * *

The next day, you hardly see Yondu at all. You see him talking to Utumba, the cook, during breakfast, but once they spot you, Yondu shuts up like a clam and hurries away. Every other time you try to talk to him or catch him, he evades you. You have no idea what is going on until about a third through Second Watch when Kraglin appears in your office doorway. “Hey Doc,” he says.

“Hi Kraglin. What can I do for you?”

“Nothin’ fer me. Cap’n sent me over, to tell ya that he’d like you to meet him at his cabin tonight at 1800, and not to eat dinner before then.”

You laugh. “What? Why didn’t he come to tell me himself?”

The First Mate shrugs. “Dunno, he didn’t say. Jus’ followin’ orders.” He turns to leave, then ducks back inside your office. “Oh - and he said to wear somethin’ nice.”

At 1800 on the dot, you buzz Yondu’s door. You’ve got a little black dress on, heels, and you let your hair down loose. You’ve got a small purse on your shoulder, with nothing in it except for some lipstick and a gift you made for Yondu.

The door opens a crack, and the Captain peeks his head out. “Jus’ a second, darlin’.” He closes the door again, and there are some vague noises inside. He opens the door, just a little, again. “Okay honey, close yer eyes.”

You let out a snort of laughter. “What? Why?”

“Jus’ close ‘em,” he chuckles.

You smile and shake your head but does as he asks. You feel him take your hands, and gently lead you inside. Something smells delicious. “Okay, stop right there, and don’t open ‘em yet.” You hear the door close behind you, and Yondu guides you a little further into the room. “A’ight honey. Go on.”

You open your eyes and let out a little gasp of delight. Lit by candles in the dimmed cabin stands a little table draped with a clean white cloth. Amidst the candles are a bottle of your favorite wine, some wonderful looking plates of food, and even – you gasp – _chocolates_. There are two chairs, and Yondu leads you over to one, which he pulls out for you, then scoots it back in as you sit. He disappears for a second, and some Terran love songs start playing in the background.

He sits opposite you, and grins. “Well? Whatcha think?”

“Yondu, this is amazing. Where in the world did you get chocolates?”

“I got ‘em at our last stop. I was savin’ em fer yer birthday but since ya mentioned ‘em yesterday, I thought it might be a good time to bring ‘em out.”

You reach across the table and squeeze his hand. “Thank you.”

“Ya like it?”

“I love it. It’s very romantic.”

Satisfied with your answer, Yondu lifts your hand to his lips and kisses it. You both work your way through dinner, chatting and drinking, and once you’re done, you and Yondu move over to the couch.

“Here, I made you a Valentines Day present,” you say, blushing. You pull a narrow booklet, bound with red thread, out of your purse and hand it to him.

“What’s this?” he asks, turning the pages.

“They’re – they’re coupons.”

He chuckles. “Coupons? Fer what?”

“Not for anything in a store.”

He squints at them. They’re pink, purple, blue and red with little hearts and writing on them. “Ya gotta help me read these, baby. I don’t read so good.”

You lean against him, draping your arm over his shoulders. You point at the first one. “This one is for a back massage.” You turn to the next coupon. “This one is for breakfast in bed.” He looks at you quizzically.

“They’re homemade coupons. For things for me to do for you, at any time you want to redeem them. So, say you’ve had a really hard day at work, you could use the massage one. Just tear it out and give it to me, and I’d come give you a back massage.”

Realization dawns in his eyes, and he grins. “What do the rest of ‘em say?”

“This is for a foot massage,” you smile, “Cuddle time…this one’s for a head to toe kisses…this is for a bubble bath for two….”

“Mmm, sexy.”

You laugh and comb your fingers through your hair as you blush even darker. “They…they get a little sexier as they go on.”

“Oh?” he asks, grinning that shark grin. He shifts in his seat. “Do tell.”

You can feel your face getting hotter and hotter as you flip through, trying not to meet Yondu’s eyes, which you know are fixed on your face. “Good for one strip tease…for one – _haha_ – one panties-free date night…one blow job…Good for one round of passionate sex. There’s about ten of that last one.”

Yondu carefully tears one of these out, and pulls you onto his lap, handing the slip of paper to you. He runs a hand up your thigh. “Mind if I cash in on one a’ them now?” he asks, his voice low and husky.

You loop your arms around his neck and lean into him, tracing a finger lightly along the base of his implant. “No,” you whisper. You bite your lip. “How about I throw in a strip tease for free?”

He licks his teeth. “Hell yes. Show me that beautiful body, sugar.”

You get up from lap, caressing his thighs as you do so, and walk a few paces away. Turning so your back is to him, you very slowly pull down the zipper of your dress, and even more slowly pull the straps over your shoulders.

You’ve never done anything like this for him before. Yondu moves to the edge of the couch in anticipation, mouth dry and eyes wide. Just seeing the bare curve of your back and the lacy strap of your bra is getting him hard. You look back over your shoulder at him. “How’s the view, spaceman?” Your voice comes out in a sultry tone.

He swallows. “Damn fine, sugar.”

You unzip the dress the rest of the way, and by shrugging your shoulders a little, the dress slides down your body to pool on the floor. You step out of it teasingly, drawing one leg up along the other. Slowly, you roll and swing your hips as you turn around. Yondu’s mouth drops. You’re wearing a set of red lingerie that he’s never seen before. The edges of the bra are scalloped lace, the deep V made by the two cups ending in a bow. The panties are see-through, with thin strips of fabric connected by bows at your hips.

You bite your lip seductively, running your hands over your stomach and up over your breasts. From there, you reach them up through your hair, tossing your head back and throwing your chest out. Shifting your weight from foot to foot, you dance a little, swinging your hips again. Hugging yourself, you hook one thumb into a bra strap and teasingly slide it down. You do the same with the other strap, letting them fall over your shoulders. You turn, then, biting your lip to hide a smile at Yondu’s wide-eyed look. He’s on the very edge of the couch, and you can distinctly see the outline of his erection through his leather pants.

“I think you’re wearing too many clothes,” you say softly. “You might want to be undressed by the time I’m done giving you the show, if you want to do anything about that.” You point to his crotch.

A dark shark’s smile crosses his face. “Don’t ya worry ‘bout me, sugar plum. I can git m’clothes off faster than you can say _fuck me._ ”

Your breath catches in your chest, and you instantly feel wetness in your panties. You smooth your hands over your bra, and your fingers go to the front clasp hidden in the bow. You slowly undo the clasp. Your breasts are released, bouncing slightly.

Yondu lets out a breath like he’s been holding it.

You slide the bra all the way off your arms and toss it to him. He catches it with a grin, holding it up to his nose and breathing your scent in deeply.

You turn again, hooking your thumbs in your panties, and bend over, arching your back, slowly pulling them down. They’ve just cleared your knees when you feel Yondu’s hands at your waist, pulling you into his body. You feel skin against yours and look over your shoulder and up into his ruby eyes.

He lifts you into his arms, so you’re resting against his bare chest, and you feel him pull your panties the rest of the way down. You kick off your shoes.

He bends his head and licks your skin, nibbling at your breasts and tangling his fingers in your hair. He starts climbing the stairs to his bedroom. “C’mon sugar plum,” he whispers in your ear, “I’m gonna give ya a Valentines to remember.”


End file.
